Just a Berry Blog
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: Future fic, Rachelcentric. Rachel's whole adult life, put into a thousand words. Read and review. 3


Hello loyal readers. This is the one and only Rachel Berry. I'm sure most of you know me better as Rachel Puckerman, that's the name on all the movies, but that's no longer my name. I have recently gotten divorced, which I'm sure some of you have noticed. It's been all over the news. But I wanted to tell everyone here the real story. Most of you just heard the paparazzi version. The one that said I'd been fooling around with my new boyfriend, Sam Evans, for quite a while, and Noah had been having an affair with Quinn Fabray since high school. That, is a lie. A complete lie.

So I am creating this blog to tell you the real story. It's still pretty dramatic, but it's not as insane.

As you all know, I turn thirty four this month. As odd as it may seem, I still know a lot of my friends from high school. Not as many of them have become famous, but some have. Anyways, this story starts sixteen years ago, the summer before my senior year.

I was seventeen, and had my heart some where between Broadway, and Finn Hudson, my ex boyfriend. That was until I met Noah. Everyone else has always called him Puck. I, to be quite honest, have always found that incredibly dumb. His name isn't Puck, it's Noah. If I think back to sophomore year, I always loved him. When Quinn got pregnant, and we dated briefly, I only broke up with him for fear he would break up with me first.

But I'm getting off track. When I fell for him, it went something like this. He texted me, which I'm still not sure how he got my number. I'm guessing Finn gave it to him. That day, in early July, he invited me over to sing with him. I, of course, accepted. We ended up making out though. It's ironic, because I always ended up kissing him when we were together in a room, even back in sophomore year. Junior year too.

From there, we went out on a date. And another date. And another date. And so on. By the end of summer, I was so sure he was the one for me, I made a stupid decision, trusting him to do me right. I let him be my first. That was when I got pregnant. I still can't believe I had a baby in high school, and I still went to New York and became a star. I don't regret a thing. My daughter is amazing. I love her so much.

That was just the start. I still sang during Regionals, and Nationals. And when we won, my whole world became perfect. At the end of senior year, Noah, and I moved to New York with our daughter, Summer. During the four years that followed that, we raised our daughter, and went to college, Noah at NYU, and me at NYADA. My life was going as planned. Kurt and Blaine lived next to us, and Quinn and Sam lived a couple buildings away. They'd started dating when Sam came back to Ohio, and both went to NYU after graduation. Kurt and Blaine both got into NYADA. We went to class every day together.

Believe it or not, Quinn and I became best friends. We had a great friendship. She was my maid of honor two years later, when Noah proposed and we got married.

We went to Paris for our honey moon. It was amazing. We had a beautiful room, and we roamed the streets. Summer stayed with my dads, she was six then. After three weeks, we came back. I changed my name to Rachel Puckerman, and we changed Summer's to Summer Puckerman.

The best part; I got my first part in a Broadway play. I became the new Belle, for the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast. After that, I starred at Wendla in Spring Awakening. That was so terribly awkward though, because my 'love' interest, was cast to be my ex boyfriend Jesse St. James. I respect him now, he's a good friend, but at the time, the last time I'd seen him, was my junior prom.

By this point, Summer was eight, and Noah had been offered a job at Universal Studios. That's when we moved to a small house near Hollywood. Within three years, Noah had gained a major role in the company, and I had stared in many TV shows, and gotten the lead in several big screen movies.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Two years later, we decided we were in a good enough position to have another kid. At that point, we welcomed Luke into our lives. He's amazing, I love him.

Nothing big really happened between those three years. However, a few months ago, Noah and I got a divorce. At first I was devastated. But then, I ran into Sam again. He and Quinn had broken up a couple years ago, which I knew, because she and I had stayed in touch.

It was funny. We were there, talking over lunch. He'd heard about my divorce and since we'd been such close friends during our time in New York, he could tell I was upset. He comforted me. A few weeks later, we admitted that we'd liked each other in high school. That day we started dating.

Now Sam and I live in a big house in the Hollywood hills, with Luke. Summer decided to live with her dad and his new girlfriend, Quinn. I'll admit, when I found out about them, I died a little inside. I'd been slowly moving past him, moving on, but then my best friend started dating him, and my heart just crumpled.

That, really, was more so within the last few weeks. My daughter actually just moved out yesterday. If Sam hadn't been there, I would have cried and cried and cried. Instead I only cried and cried. But seeing as how I'm the one and only Rachel Berry, I will get back on my feet. I will get back to being the star everyone admires.

Well, my loving readers, I adore you all. You are the only reason I became anything, you my fans. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, the real story.

Rachel Berry

**A/N: Well, here is my little one-shot. I might add more if I get lots of love. I was thinking about making this a 'blog' and if you leave a review, I'll answer your question. Anyways, sorry for not updating in so long. Love you all! Read and review! 3 **


End file.
